Battle for the ages, part 2
Chapter 7 Battle for the ages, part 2 Previous Chapter The page was long. It read: "Tom and Tracy's last name is Twiddlesplash, but the whole last name thing doesn't apply to their kids. Sparx was the reason they left... he killed his first cog at age 4 hours! So, before they left, Tracy had 2 other kids, Nutty & Violet. Tracy left Sparx the key to their vault of gags, jellybeans, and laff. Nutty was left a spot on the Toon Council when hes older. Violet got some cream pie baby food. Tom, also the last living Loony Labs scientist (at this time) left his coat and key to a building called "Cog Fighters Unite!" He left Nutty a trigger box that could control any gag, even gags that werent yet gags. Violet got a big slingshot. (Below was a map to Cog Fighters Unite, which showed it was near Loopy Lane, but a little bit off the street.) Good Luck son, Signed Dad Sparx was frozen stiff. Thats was the biggest secret ever. It was like the Thievius Raccoonus of Toontown! "Sparx? Hello? Anyone in there?" Matt kept trying to get Sparx's attention. Sparx was having a flashback about his parents. "Look honey, we have to go!" said a farmiliar voice. "I know, but what should I give the kids??" Then the picture became more clear. Those were his parents, and they were packing up to go to Cog Nation. "Um.... how about we give them our stuff to remember us by?" Tom said looking into baby Sparx's little shiny eyes. The V.P interrupted Sparx's dream." I thought all you guys were dead. Ah well, more fun for me." he said, picking up Sparx. "You cannot defeat me! I am eternal!" yelled the V.P. Sparx took out a birthday cake and threw it at the V.P's face. The V.P's face was malfunctioning, as sparks flew everywhere, and Sparx was let go of. This V.P battle had begun. The way to defeat him was a little different, considering they were in Oak Street. Sparx then had an idea on how to take him down. They kept throwing pies in his undercarrige, and they came to a turn, Nutty did a burnout with his kart, because it would make the V.P turn in the right direction. The V.P almost hit the only building (besides Cog Fighters Unite!) that was still standing: Squash and Stretch gym, the home of Coach Z. Luckily, Sparx hit a pie at his hand before he demolished the building. As they made their way into Sellbot HQ, Sparx kept throwing pies, and he fell into the ditch in the middle of the HQ. "Let me out of here! I'm not meant to be caged up!!!" yelled the V.P to Sparx. He couldn't get up because his treads were too deep in the ditch. "We'll keep you in there until w'eve decogified toontown!" said Sparx. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" YELLED THE V.P. The playground was getting greener, but it needed some extra water. "Hmm...." Nutty said, looking around for any extra water. He then stared up at the Pet Shop. At the top of every Pet Shop, theres a glass dome with a giant goldifsh (been taken out for months now in this story) and a lot of water. Nameless toon saw what Nutty was thinking, and decided to join in. They went inside, and found a VAULTS worth of water! The only problem was how to set it free?? Just then, Nutty had an idea. "You got a rake?" asked Nutty, getting his kart ready. "Yea, here you go." said Namless toon, handing Nutty the rake. He also then got in the back of his kart. Nutty poked the rake into the glass. The glass began to crack. Nutty hopped in his kart and drove off, just as all the water came raining down! As the water spilled, he drove like it was the game Burnout 3: Takedown. The ground was soaked, but went right into the ground. Daisy Gardens was greener then ever, and more cog-free then ever. "Next up is.... the break room!?" said a confused Sparx. "Oh.... Minnie's Melodyland." As they made their way to former Melodyland, they saw what looked like a toons worst nightmare! Water coolers, cubicles, and.. - gulp - typewriters. "Ok, so where do we start?" asked Angel. "- yawn...- I was thinking we camp here for the night." said Nutty. It had been a long and hard day of kicking cog butt, and it was time to rest. "Yea, ok. I'm getting tired myself. Night!" said Sparx. "Uh... what should i give Sparx?" Tom asked Tracy. "How about... you give him the key to Cog Fighters Unite!?" said Tracy. She was taking extra gags and laff out of the vault. "Good idea... we need Cog Fighters Unite! to stay alive." Tom said. There was a loud bang outside. A Cold Caller was standing outside. But as if by magic, baby Sparx threw a pie and killed the cog! "Yea, i think our boy can handle himself." they both said. "Sparx! Get up!" Violet said, shaking him back to reality. Already, Nameless toon, Matt, and Nutty were taking down cogs. "Hmm.... this place needs music." Sparx said, turning on the song "Don't Stay" by Linkin Park. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ttsbb1 Category:The End of Toontown Chapters